familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Gerrard,Gerard, Garitt, Garett,
Fitzgerald (Gerards) go north from S Wales (Fitz is Norman meaning ‘son of’) Ancestor Moves from Wales to Cheshire County, England. William and Katherine’s son, William Fitzwilliam Fitzgerald is my direct ancestor. He did not inherit Carew Castle from his family, etc. and did not go to Ireland. He left home (Carew Castle in Wales) and moved to Cheshire County where his mother’s family was from. Cheshire County adjoins Wales and Lancashire to the north. William FitzWilliam FitzGerald moved from Castle Carew in southern Wales to the County of Cheshire on the northeast border of Wales. There, he became the Justice of Eyre for the County of Chester where Kingsley was located. As near as I can tell, “Justice of Eyre” means that he was “sheriff” of the forests in the county where he was to prevent poaching, etc. The area of Kingsley before William FitzWilliam FitzGerald moved to Cheshire County, he may have married Alina De Clare who was also from Pembroke, Wales. On the other hand, there is strong evidence that she married William FitzWilliam FitzGerald’s cousin William FitzMaurice FitzGerald. She was the daughter of Richard Strongbow FitzGilbert De Clare. This is the same Richard Strongbow, who with William’s uncles, were prominent in the Invasion of Ireland. There is a tremendous amount of history on the De Clare ancestors. They were from France and before that they were Vikings. There are a few records that say that William also married Ela (Adela) Plantagenet, but I doubt it. The Kingsleys of Cheshire CountyWhen William FitzWilliam FitzGerald became Justice of Eyre and moved to Cheshire County, the big landowner and Lord there was Lord Richard de Kingsley, 2nd Bailiff of Delamere Forest. He was a descendant of one of the Normans who came to England with William the Conqueror and who had been given land, etc in Cheshire County. Lord Richard had got to the position that he owned: Bailiwick (Baylywick) & keeping of ye forrest of Delamere Manor of Croton Manor of Cuddington Manor of Kingesley (Kingsley), Cheshire, England Manor of Newton Manor of Norlegh, Cheshire, England Richard de Kingsley’s problem was – he had a lot of property, 3 daughters and no son. Thus, the potential heiresses were very popular -- their names were; Emma, Amicia and Joan. William FitzWilliam FitzGerald’s son, William (1st) Gerard married Emma de Kinglsey and inherited half of Lord Richard’s estate, except for Delamere Forest. Amicia de Kingsley married Randle Le Roter de Thornton who inherited the other half of the Kingsley estate. Joan de Kingsley married Henry Done of Utkinton who inherited Delamere forest. The Beginning of the Gerard PeriodBeginning in 1190 and for the next 4 generations, the male heirs were all named William. For clarity, I have numbered them William I through William IV. Also, they started using “Gerard”or “Gerrard” for their last name rather than “Gerald”. William FitzWilliam FitzGerald died in Cheshire County in about 1192 leaving one son of record, William I Gerard, Lord of Moiety of Kingsley. Note that he uses the name “Gerard”for the first time. He married Emma Kingsley and inherited half of the Kingsley lands. The word “moiety” means share or half. Emma’s father was Lord (owner) of Kingsley and was “Forester of Delamere”. Both Kingsley and Delamere are a few miles southeast of Liverpool in the County of Chester or Cheshire. Chester County on which I have framed Kingsley, Delamere Forest, Runcorn and Chester. Some records indicate that there was a Castle Kingsley. The Gerards lived in the north part of Cheshire County and the south part of the adjoining county of Lancashire for many generations. A list of the male ancestors that were from the area around Kingsley, Bryn, Ashton, Runcorn, Frodsham, Rainhill, etc. are as follows: 1200 ADWilliam I Gerard, Lord of Moiety of KingsleyWilliam II Gerard, Lord of Kingsley Sir William III Gerard of Kingsley and Cattenhall 1300 ADWilliam IV Gerard of Kingsley and Cattenhall Sir Knight Peter Gerard of Kingsley & Bryn Sir Knight Thomas Gerard of Kingsley & Bryn John Gerard of Kingsley & Bryn 1400 ADSir Knight Peter Gerard of Kingsley & Bryn Sir Knight Thomas Gerard of Kingsley & Bryn Lawrence Gerrard left Bryn and moved to London Sir Peter Gerard of Kingsley & Bryn Sir Thomas I Gerard of Kingsley and Bryn 1500 ADSir Thomas II Gerard of Kinsley and Bryn Sir Thomas Gerard Baron Thomas Gerrard Sir Thomas Gerrard, 2nd Baron of Bryn 1600 ADDr. Thomas Gerrard of Newhall (new hall). Historical accounts of my ancestors are very erratic. Thanks to Gerald Cambrensis (the grandson of an ancestor) we know quite a bit about the family in the 12th century. But beginning in the 13 th century, it becomes very erratic. For all of the above ancestors, except one or two, I found little beyond when they were born, when married, their children’s names and when they died. A few notable events are documented on the following pages. William III Gerard of Kingsley and Cattenhall first married Matilda de Glasshowse, who in about 1322 gave birth to their son of record, William IV Gerrard. In 1335 William rmarried Joan de Brindle and thereby acquired the Ashton Estate (called Eston, later Ayston and finally Ashton). Their first seat (residence) was a moated hall in Landgate, which has now disappeared. The family next moved to New Bryn Hall, which, though rebuilt, still stands, with its cross and gates. This is located in a community named Ashton in Makerfield. It is 5 miles south of Wigan William IV Gerard Marries For More LandThe next ancestor was William IV GERARD of Kingsley and Cattenhall who also married very well to Joan, Heiress de Bryn who brought with her Brynhill of Brindle, Chorley, Lancashire. Bryn was five miles south of Wigan. For a good many generations, the Gerards were “of Bryn” or “Kingsley & Bryn”. Below is an article taken from the "Wigan Examiner" 31st March 1908. The article is unsigned. The scene of this narrative lies in the heart of sturdy Lancashire: not industrial Lancashire we know today but simply a countryside of farms and homesteads, with here and there set on the pinnacle of a hill, some ancestral hall and in the lowly valley sheltered by nature's shade some holy shrine. Such was Brynne (Bryn) Hall in the early days of the fourteenth century when the lordly Gerrards of Brynne held sway in their domain. Little does one dream now in passing through this peaceful country of the noble deeds of chivalry done and the stirring events performed in this secluded spot in the days of old when every baron retained his power by the strength of his own right arm and was prepared to guard himself against all foes. Men and women, holy and pious have dwelt in this fair land. Men and women whose deed of daring have echoed through the land. The Fitz Gerrards of Brynne who boasted an ancient ancestry going back to Alfred the Great. Little is known of them in these early days except in connection with an occasional feud with some of their neighbors. Their home and castle seems to have stood just in the bend of the road near Landgate Farm for the description given of it corresponds with this locality. Set in a mound, surrounded by a moat and protected by a drawbridge, this lordly pile defied the enemies of its lord and what made it more inaccessible was the low swampy morass which surrounded the place. Roby in his "Traditions of Lancashire" describes Brynne Hall - It was the seat of the Gerrards by virtue of marriage between William Gerrard about the year 1250 with the daughter and sole heiress of Peter de Brynne. It was built in a quadrangular form with a spacious courtyard to which admittance was gained by a narrow bridge over the moat. The gatehouse was secured by massive doors, well studded with iron and a curiously carved porch led to the great hall wherein the chimney piece were displayed the arms of England not later than James 1st. A railed gallery ran along one side in which a person might stand to observe entertainments below without mingling with them. It was supported by double pillars in front of the pilasters forming arches between, profusely ornamented by rich carved work. Most of these decorations together with the carved wainscots were taken to embellish Garswood Hall where the family resided after their removal. In the windows were some armorial bearings of painted glass, the first quarterings beginning with Leghe of Lyme instead of Gerrard of Brynne as might be supposed. After being in state for many years in this old home and the times becoming more peaceful we next find the Gerrards in their new home, near Brynne near to the old Roman Road which passed close to the present Brynne Hall Colliery. Nearer to the second Brynne Hall, a chapel and shrine was erected and dedicated to St.Oswald the patron saint of the Gerrard family. Both William IV and his father, William III witnessed the Black Plague which started in China in the early 1330’s and spread to Europe in 1347. It was so deadly that the population in Europe was reduced by 1/3 rd from 1347 to 1352. Fleas were a major carrier of the disease so that the plague would essentially stop in the winter only to resume again in the spring. It continued this way for years causing a shortage of laborers. A quote from one of the accounts is, “After the pestilence, many buildings, great and small, fell into ruins in every city for lack of inhabitants, likewise many villages and hamlets became desolate, not a house being left in them, all having died who dwelt there; and it was probable that many such villages would never be inhabited.” William IV had a son who was knighted and was called Sir Knight Peter Gerard of Kingsley & Bryn. He was born in about 1335 in Brynhill of Brindle, Chorley, Lancashire, England. I can’t find anything certain about Peter, not even his wife. Most of the records say that his wife’s name was Katherine Something. A few records say that his wife was Elizabeth Strangeways His son and William IV’s grandson was: Sir Thomas Gerard is WealthySir Thomas Gerard of Bryn, had an eventful life. He was a minor in 1380 when his father died. He was fined for marrying when he was a minor in 1383 when he should have been the King's ward. His wife’s maiden name is unknown but her first name was Matilda. He received a royal pardon (for marrying too young) and was knighted for his efforts in the Scottish wars in 1393 and became the knight of the shire of Lancashire. He was appointed sheriff in November 1399 when the deposition of Richard 11 and the accession to the throne of Henry of Bolingbroke brought him to the forefront in the period of political unrest which marked the Lancasterian reign. He was commissioned on January 28, 1401 in Lancashire to “enquire into the seizure of goods from the house of Friars Minor of Lanvas, in Wales, and to restore them on the supplication of the ministers and friars of the Order of England”. At his death, he (Sir Knight Thomas Gerard) was in possession of: a moity (one half) of the Manor of Kirkby the Manor of Melling held of the King as Duke of Lancaster; the Manor of Ashton held by Henry de Langton, Baron of Newton; the Manors of Brindle and Anderton; the advowson (the right in English ecclesiastical law of presentation to a vacant benefice) of the Church of Brindle; the Manor of Skelmersdale held of Matilda Lovel, Lady Holland; a moity of the Manor of Rainhill held of the heir of Henry de Eccleston; two messuages (houses) and 40 acres of land in Eccleston; messuages and land in Sutton, Goldburne, and Newton, Grimsargh, Rainford. From modern day maps, I judge that all of the above properties were within a 70 mile radius of Kingsley. Sir Knight Thomas Gerard died on March 27, 1416. He had a son, John Gerard, of Kingsley and Bryn (1386-1431) who was thirty or more at his father's death. He married in 1402 to Alice Boteler (Butler) which brought under the Gerard’s control even more real estate. He was Lord of the manors of Kingsley and Bryn from 1416 until he died in 1431. . He was a fellow knight of the shire, a justice of the peace and commissioner of array for West Derbyshire in 1418. John had a son, Sir Knight Peter Gerard and a daughter, Constance Gerrard His son, Sir Knight Peter Gerrard of Kingsley & Bryn was born at Bryn in Ashton-in-Makerfield, Lancashire, England on May 2, 1407. See map on page 22. He married Isabella Strangeways, who probably a descendant of Peter’s Great Grand Mother, Elizabeth Strangeways. He did an unusual thing for his daughter. He purchased the wardship of his first cousin's son, John Boteler, Jr., who he married to his own daughter, Margaret in 1444. Under English law, wardship was the right of the lord over the person and estate of the tenant, when the latter was under a certain age. The owner of the wardship controlled the land and rights of the ward. Sir Knight Peter Gerrard was knighted between 1440 and 1445. He was member of Parliament for Lancashire, 1445-1446. He died March 26, 1447. His son was: Sir Knight Thomas Gerard of Kingsley & Bryn (Lancashire), was born on July 15, 1431 and was only 16 years old when his father died. He became a ward of Thomas Danyell in 1449. He had two wives and for some unknown reason, was given a pension by King Edward IV. He was only 16 when he married Douce de Ashton in 1447. Later, he married, Cecily Foulshurst. Between the two wives, he had two sons, Lawrence Gerard and Sir Peter Gerard. Lawrence Gerrard did not inherit and moved to Sittingbourne, Kent County near London. He apparently, was the first ancestor in 10 generations, to leave the Bryn and Kinsley area. Sir Peter Gerard InheritsLawrence’s brother. Sir Peter Gerard did inherit and stayed in Kingsley and continued the line of Gerards. The next known split comes after 1600 when a branch of this line immigrates to America and dies out. See Appendix I for the story of these relatives. But before dying out the Gerards make a big impression in Maryland, Washington D.C. and Virginia.1400 ADSir Knight Peter Gerard of Kingsley & Bryn Sir Knight Thomas Gerard of Kingsley & Bryn Lawrence Gerrard left Bryn and moved to Sittingbourne, Owned the Red Lion Inn. John Gerrard, a grocer in Sittingbourne 1500 ADSir Knight William Gerrard, Lord Mayor of London in 1555 Sir Knight John Gerrard, Lord Mayor of London in 1601 Sir Knight William Garrett first uses the name “Garrett”!600 ADLord John (the 1 st ) Garrett, immigrated to Pennsylvania between 1650 and 1684 as a Quaker. John (the 2 nd) Garrett immigrated to Virginia between 1661 and 1664. Lawrence Gerrard, my direct ancestor, did not inherit and moved to Sittingbourne, near London. His father, Sir Knight Thomas Gerard may have also gone to Sittingbourne, because, there is an Inn in Sittingbourne called the Red Lion Inn that has been in existence for 600 years during which time it was visited by various English Kings, such as Henry VII and Henry VIII. In 1486 the Red Lion was the property of Sir Knight Thomas Gerrard, in 1550 it was the property of his son, Lawrence Gerrard. In 1562 the Lion was the property of Sir William Garrett, Knight who had been Lord Mayor of London in 1555. Then his son, also named, Sir William possessed it in 1574 but in 1633 it had passed to Mathias Taylor, son of William Taylor, citizen and “fruitier” of London. In about 1835, the celebrated inn was divided into private dwellings, the eastern portion continuing as an Inn. This part of the building was completely rebuilt in 1996. The Beginning of the Merchant Gerards Lawrence had a son named, John Gerrard who was born in about 1482. Little of John’s history can be found except that he was a “grocerer”. He is not listed in the chain of ownership of the Red Lion Inn, but he probably had his turn. There is an inscription printed below that mentions John Gerrard. While not a direct ancestor, I found an account of the “Laying of the Corner Stone for the London Bridge” that took place on June 15, 1825. The person who presided over the event and laid the corner stone was the current Lord Mayor of London whose name was John Garratt. It struck me that he must have been a descendant of John Gerrard, the grocer due to the following newspaper account of the event: His lordship's name is Garratt; he is a tea-dealer. Stow mentions that one of similar name, and a grocer, was commemorated by an epitaph in our lady's chapel, in the church of St. Saviour's, Southwark; which church the first pier ofthe proposed bridge adjoins. He says, Upon a faire stone under the Grocers' arms, is this inscription:—Garret some cal'd him, but that was too hye, His name is Garrard,who now here doth lye; Weepe not for him since he is gone before To heaven, where Grocersthere are many more. John Gerrard sired William Garrard (born in 1507) who was a “merchant”. These men started putting an extra “R” in their name making it “Gerrard”. Some also changed the “e” to an “a” making it Garrard. First of Several Lord MayorsSir William Garrard, Lord Mayor of London was born in Dorney Bucks, England two years before Henry VIII became King of England. Dorney, lies 2 ½ miles west of Eton and Eton adjoins Windsor Castle. It, and an adjoining manor, Boveney, was owned by the "Girrard family, and afterward by Charles H. Palmer, whose ancestor, Sir James Palmer, Knight, married the daughter of Sir William Garrard.So, my ancestors have essentially returned to the area where the first ancestors in England settled. Sir William Garrard married Isabel Nethermill of Coventry, Warwickshire, England when he was 23 years old. He was elected Lord Mayor of London in 1555 when Queen Mary was on the throne. In certain documents he is described as Williemus Garrard de Dorney. He was knighted in 1555, the same year that he was elected Lord Mayor of London. He was a member of the Haberdashers Company and dwelt in Pissing Conduit in Christopher's Parish. The Haberdashers Company received it Royal Charter in 1448 and was responsible for the regulation of cloth merchants in London. The organization still exists but is now an education and charitable institution. It is called the "pissing Conduit" from its running a small stream of water. It is referred to several times by Shakespeare. Sir William Garrard died on September 27, 1571 and was buried at St. Magnus the Martyr. He owned property in Sittingborne, Newington and Milton. Below is the first paragraph of a letter written in 1570 that tells of a shipping adventure of Sir William Garrard involving “Freebooters” which I presume are pirates. The letter is to the Emperor of Russia. The copy of a letter sent to the Emperour of Moscouie by Christopher Hodsdon and William Burrough, Anno 1570. Most mightie Empefour of Moscouie (Russia). Whereas Sir William Garrard and his felowship the company of English merchants, this last Winter sent hither to the Narue three ships laden with merchandise, which was left here, and with it Christopher Hodsdon one of the sayd felowship, and their chiefe doer in this place, who when hee came first hither, and vntil such time as hee had dispatched those ships from hence, was in hope of goods to lade twelue or thirteene sails of good ships, against this shipping, wherefore he wrote vnto the sayd Sir William Garrard and his companie to send hither this spring the sayd number of thirteene ships. And because that in their comming hither wee found the Freebooters on the sea, and supposing this yeere that they, would be very strong, he therefore gaue the said sir William and his companie aduise to furnish the sayd number of ships so strongly, as they should bee able to withstand the force of the Freebooters: whereupon they haue according to his aduice sent this yeere thirteene good ships together well furnished with men and munition, and all other necessaries for the warres, of which 13. ships William Burrough one of the said felowship is captaine generall, vnto whom there was giuen in charge, that if hee met with any the Danske Freebooters, or whatsoeuer robbers and theeues that are enimies to to your highnesse, he should doe his best to apprehend and take them. ships of Freebooters aken. overthrown, confined to the Tower of London and executed at the age of 16 by Mary Tudor(portrait on the right) who then became Queen. In 1601 he was elected Lord Mayor of London. A summary of Sir John Garrard’s honors in the London’s Alderman report are: Sheriff 1592-3. Mayor 1601-2. Knighted (between 6 Mar and 6 Jul) 1602; Auditor St. Thomas' Hospital 1591-2; President St. Thomas' Hospital 1606-22 (Treasurer 1587-91); Surveyor-General Hospitals 1611; Master Haberdashers 1592-3, 1601-2, 1611-2, 1614-5, 1617-8. Died May 7, 1625; Will dated January 17, 1622; proved May 25, 1625. Son of Sir William Garrarde (Lord Mayor 1555-6). His son Sir John was created a Baronet and was father of Sir Samuel (Lord Mayor 1709-10). There is the following inscription in St Magnus' church, London: "Here lieth interred the Bodies of Sir John Gerrard, Knt. and Dame Jane, his wife, who was Daughter to Richard Partridge, Citizen and Haberdasher of London, by whom he had 13 Children; five whereof died young. They lived comfortably together, 43 years." He was Lord-Mayor of London in the year 1601. She departed this Life the 24 Jan. 1616; and he left this world, the 7 May, 1625, being 79 years old; leaving only 2 Sons and six Daughters behind him. "This monument was erected at the Charges of Benedict Gerrard, Gent. his youngest son, 1629." Garrard Evolves Into GarrettSir John Garrard’s son was: Sir Knight William Garrett, who was born in Dorney Bucks, England in 1583 when Elizabeth daughter of Henry VIII was Queen of England. He married Bridget (maiden name unknown). He changed the spelling of his last name from Garrard to Garrett. William was knighted July 23, 1603 at Whitehall before the Coronation of King James. His cousin, Thomas Garrard of Brynwas also knighted by King James on April 18, 1603. His youngest son, Gilbert was knighted on June 2, 1610 and was Knight of the Bath at the creation of Prince Henry, Prince of Wales at Durham House. His oldest son and my ancestor, was: My Ancestors Immigrate To Pennsylvania and VirginiaLord John GARRETT, I who was born in 1595 in St Margaret, Westminster, London also during Queen Elizabeth’s reign. He married Lady Mary Bible in about 1632 when he was 37 years old. From a book, “Garrett Folklore & Fact”, Lady Mary Bible was of royal blood but was disinherited because she married a Quaker, i.e., Lord John GARRETT, I. Some records indicate that he had another wife, Ann Dunston and if so, she probably preceded Mary Bible. records show that he was knighted on February 26, 1615; however if that is true, he was only 20 years old. Lord John GARRETT, I was 12 years old when the first English immigrants landed at Jamestown; was 25 years old when the Mayflower landed; was 29 years old before Galileo told the Pope that the earth revolved around the sun rather than the other way around. He, and 7 of his children immigrated to Pennsylvania between 1650 and 1680. It appears that he immigrated before his children did in 1684. Records of Early Philadelphia Residence list all of John’s children (except John II) as well as himself. They were heavily involved in the Quaker movement He died in America on August 31, 1680 in Chester County, Pennsylvania. His oldest child was John Garrett, II was born on February 2, 1635 in Leicestershire, England, which is north of London. The records show that he was knighted on February 26, 1615; however if that is true, he was only 20 years old In Leicestershire, the Garretts and the Wares were friends and/or neighbors. The Wares were from Ireland and there is some evidence that John Garrett, II lived for a while in Ireland before returning with the Wares to England. John Garrett married Elizabeth Ware shortly before, or after, immigrating to Virginia in about 1664. Before marring Elizabeth he married Nannie Harrison and had a son named William Garrett who was born on February 12, 1661. Perhaps, Nannie died and baby son William came to Virginia with his father, John and step mother Elizabeth Ware in 1664. Elizabeth’s brother, Nicholas Ware and John Garrett II jointly patented land in New Kent County, VA on the north side of the Mattapony River on the head branches of the Hartequack Swamp on August 21, 1665. For the next 300 years this line of Garretts, were landowners and farmers. In summary, the Garrett/Gerard ancestors in England were militarily inclined, fighting for the current king as well as for themselves. They developed vast land holding via marriage and royal gifts. When the feudal system was weakened, they became important merchants/businessmen/administrators. Until shortly before they immigrated to America they were strong Catholics. The most likely reason for their leaving England was religion – it appears that some became Protestants and some of them Quakers hence the different name changes to avoide detection or persecution. Some of their cousins were sent to the Tower of London for their faith, tortured and some beheaded. Category: Families of Ireland